Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a media player (e.g., an MP3 player), and the like) which can perform communication and personal information processing have come to market. The electronic devices have reached a mobile convergence stage of encompassing an area of other terminals without being confined to their own traditional unique areas. For example, the electronic devices may be provided with various functions including a call function such as a voice call and a video call, a message transmission/reception function such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an e-mail, a navigation function, a photography function, a broadcast reproduction function, a media (a video and music) reproduction function, an internet function, a messenger function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, and the like.
Furthermore, the electronic devices provide a broadcast reproduction function capable of receiving and reproducing various broadcasts (for example, a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) (e.g., a satellite broadcast, a terrestrial broadcast, and the like), an analog radio broadcast, a digital radio broadcast).
In particular, the electronic devices recently provide a hybrid radio function. The hybrid radio function represents a technology using both an analog radio and a digital radio. When executing the hybrid radio function, the electronic devices can perform an operation of receiving an analog radio broadcast in an analog mode (analog radio domain) and an operation of receiving a digital radio broadcast in a digital mode (digital radio domain).
In general, the electronic devices with the hybrid radio function can receive a corresponding radio broadcast in a preconfigured specific mode when the hybrid radio function is executed.
For example, in a case where the preconfigured specific mode is the analog mode, when executing the hybrid radio function, the electronic device unconditionally executes the analog mode as a default and accordingly, may receive and reproduce the analog radio broadcast. Thus, a user has to directly switch the mode whenever using the digital radio broadcast in the digital mode. Similarly, in a case where the preconfigured specific mode is the digital mode, when executing the hybrid radio function, the electronic device unconditionally executes the digital mode as the default and accordingly, may receive and reproduce the digital radio broadcast. Thus, the user has to directly switch the mode whenever using the analog radio broadcast in the analog mode.
That is, the user always has to directly change the mode in order to use a radio broadcast in a mode which the user wants to use or a mode suitable for the user characteristic.